Perfectly Broken
by sketched-daydreams
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto likes broken things, especially when he was the one who took it apart.


**Perfectly Broken**

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto likes broken things, especially when he was the one who broke it apart.

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto was born to a rich family, the type of of family that would look picture-perfect in a photo frame. Everything was _perfect, _a business tycoon for a father and a real-estate agent mother with their son who scored perfect grades. The family with moments that were immortalized in print, moments filled with nothing but happiness and smiles.

Anyone who looked at them would burn with jealousy because Makoto's life was _perfect_. There was nothing that he wanted that wasn't supplied, nothing that he desired that cannot be fulfilled.

Oh how _perfectly_ desirable.

**-o-**

Makoto was surrounded by only the best. His parents, while never really around, made sure that everything he had was _perfect_. The most expensive toys and glossiest books that had never been opened. Toys that had never been played with love and books that have no crease from pages that had been turned.

They were for display, just like Makoto, who was there to smile at the camera as if there was no trouble in the world. Uphold an image of perfection when there was nothing in the world that can make him happy.

The world loves beautiful things, and for his parents it was an obsession. They equate beauty with perfection and Makoto can only choke back a laugh.

Oh how _perfectly_ beautiful.

**-o-**

The toy slips from Makoto's hands, broken beyond repair and for the first time he feels glee. The expensive toy had fallen apart so easily, Makoto's nimble fingers had unscrewed a single screw and the rest of the toy had broken apart.

This image of perfection that is so easily broken, the possibilities were endless. Makoto sees it so easily, the seam in a stuffed animal that is threaded too loosely, the castle whose walls are made too weak, and the mechanical toys that would fall apart when dropped.

Everything can be broken far too easily and for the first time, a genuine smile graces Makoto's face.

Oh how _perfectly_ dangerous.

**-o-**

People were like toys. So vain in their own self-worth and arrogant in their beliefs, but far too naive. They wear their weakness on the sleeves and Makoto sees it all.

He makes it a game whenever he attends one of his parent's parties. A woman with a tendency of squandering her wealth on fashion and clothes. A married man who flirts with a serving girl while his wife is at home. A married couple who splits apart the moment the party began.

People are so hopelessly naive. And Makoto is not someone who gains knowledge without knowing how to use it.

Oh how _perfectly_ despicable.

**-o-**

Makoto is charming, handsome, and a _perfect_ son. He brings home the top grades of his class, is always polite, and gains the respect of all his parent's colleagues.

Makoto is vastly experienced in the art of lying. It was something that he has almost perfected to an art. It causes people to trust him. A few pretty words and polite gestures was enough to gain the admiration of his peers and his teachers.

Makoto sees their weakness, so easy to exploit, so easy to take advantage of. It is effortlessly easy to break the proud school bully or the disrespectful homeroom teacher.

He has a talent for breaking things and there was nothing that was built without a weakness, Makoto realizes with a smile.

Oh how _perfectly_ devious.

**-o-**

Basketball was exhilarating. Makoto is naturally talented, at least that is what the other kids tell him.

Makoto would give a embarassed shake of his head and deny it, but it is true and he knows it. This opens up an entirely new world to break open and Makoto is excited.

Oh how _perfectly_ talented.

**-o-**

Imayoshi Shouichi, a senpai with eyes far too sharp for Makoto's taste. He had seen through Makoto's disguise immediately, but instead of reprimanding his kouhai Imayoshi had instead respected it.

_You are a spider, Makoto-kun_. Imayoshi's laughter is ringing in Makoto's ears. _A spider may be dangerous, but you should be careful. A spider is easily crushed underneath the sole of a shoe._

Makoto is not going to be crushed that easily. If he was to be a spider then he will never be caught. He will ensnared anyone who comes near and break them apart just for the thrill.

It was far too easy to get an injury while playing basketball and Makoto has no reservations.

Oh how _perfectly_ poisonous.

**-o-**

Makoto hates Kiyoshi Teppei from the moment he sees him. The taller boy was grinning like an idiot and surrounded by other people. His cheerful demeanor cannot be fake and Makoto's teeth grinds.

"Jealous, Makoto-kun?" Imayoshi grins.

"He is weak. Nothing else."

But Kiyoshi is strong and Makoto's team ends up with a narrow loss. Unlike the other members of his team, the brown-haired boy has no obvious weakness but Makoto likes a challenge.

The _perfect_ basketball player. Makoto will break him apart one day and he swears that he will relish that moment.

Oh how _perfectly_ jealous.

**-o-**

Generation of Miracles. Makoto despises that title, a name granted upon five second-years who were apparently geniuses.

Makoto doesn't like the admiration behind that name. He doesn't like that the public seems to believe those basketball players were unbeatable. That they were _perfect_.

Then again Makoto didn't like the name that he and four other boys were given. Crownless Kings_. _He didn't like the presumption behind it. That he will never catch up to the Generation of Miracles' glory.

The public were far too fond of their titles without caring about the person whom they had placed their laurels onto.

Oh how _perfectly_ idiotic.

**-o-**

It was a beautiful disaster. At least for the Seirin team, but to Makoto it was simply _perfect_. Kiyoshi, so outstandingly noble and brave, being carted out of the court with a knee injury. It was enough to keep Makoto happy for weeks.

Iron Heart. Broken and useless because of _him_. Makoto weaves an intricate trap, ensnares him, and breaks him using his own weakness.

Kirisaki Daichi loses, but Makoto is floating on air.

Oh how _perfectly_ evil.

**-o-**

Seirin's little miracle stares him down with blank teal eyes and Makoto wants to laugh. This was the boy who wanted to beat him? The Generation of Miracles' sixth man would be nothing but trash when Makoto is done with him.

The boy was made of entirely out of weakness. Makoto doesn't even need his special eyes to see it. He could see the frail delicateness of the boy's limbs, the small body that could be so easily crushed, and a stamina that ran out far too quickly.

A small push and the boy would be nothing but trash.

Oh how _perfectly_ laughable.

**-o-**

Kiyoshi gives him a stare of pity when the match ends with Kirisaki Daichi's loss and Makoto turns away.

That idiot cannot possibly understand him. Makoto stands shocked and angry. The Seirin team was full of weakness, they were no where as strong as Kirisaki Daichi is but . . .

"We are not weak, Hanamiya. We cover each other's back as a team and together we are far stronger than you will ever be."

Makoto spits at the ground and walks away.

Oh how so _perfectly_ broken.

* * *

Hanamiya Makoto realizes too late that he was the one who was broken from the start.

* * *

**Hanamiya isn't one of my favorite characters from Kuroko no Basuke. I don't really like him at all, but I though of this premise for him so I just decided to write it. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**-SWP**


End file.
